


In Clover

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgetting isn't always a <i>bad</i> thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Clover

_Brrrrrrrng_

Ritsuka heard the ringing, but couldn't quite be bothered to care. The heat from Soubi's body was comforting and acting like the world's best sedative.

_Brrrrrrrng_

Ritsuka burrowed his head under Soubi's arm and against his side. More warmth, more sleep. Yes, how wonderful.

_Brrrrrrrng_

Hell.

It was Soubi who finally answered the phone, which was fine by Ritsuka. Maybe he'd be able to drift off now.

"Ah, Kio. What time is it?"

Kio? Why was Kio....

Some vague recollection was pulling Ritsuka away from dreamland – damn it – and into the uncomfortable realm of _something-I-was-supposed-to-do-and-somewhere-I-was-supposed-to-be._

"Oh, sorry," Soubi said, though sounding not at all like he meant it. "We were a little distracted. Next time maybe."

Now Ritsuka could easily hear Kio, especially once Soubi moved the phone an arm's length away, protecting his ear from the shouting. Some recognizable words emerged, _meet up_, _unreliable_, _ruining the kid_, _new year's_-

Oops.

Ritsuka really didn't like to disappoint anyone, but honestly, he and Soubi really _had_ gotten distracted and he just couldn't bring himself to feel that badly about it.

He sat up and took the phone out of Soubi's hand.

"Happy New Year, Kio. Come over for breakfast in the morning."

Ritsuka hung up the phone, having to lean over Soubi's body to do so. Skin slid upon skin and Ritsuka found himself wide awake as Soubi wrapped his arms around him and rolled him onto his back.

Perhaps he should have told Kio to come for lunch instead.

**END**


End file.
